


Former Friend Of Mine

by TravisMarshallSigno



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Female Character, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno
Summary: Every kid in Hexside has their own secret, Amity has a crush on the human, Skara was working part time jobs for her parents dying business enterprise and Boscha well hers was complicated. She wasn't really born in the same ways like the others she never looked like a girl compared to other of her peers, she was taller, her shoulders were broader and no matter how hard she tried to dress up the way she liked it was always torn away by her parentsOrBoscha and Amity are dealing with their sexuality and had a talk.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Every kid in Hexside has their own secret, Amity has a crush on the human, Skara was working part time jobs for her parents dying business enterprise and Boscha well hers was complicated. She wasn't really born in the same ways as the others she never looked like a girl compared to other of her peers, she was taller, her shoulders were broader and no matter how hard she tried to dress up the way she liked it was always torn away by her parents. Skara was her childhood friend and neighbor even though they were born richer compared to the other kids Boscha felt uneasy about how someone like hers looked different compared to others, it wasn't her third eye she can see plenty of models with third eyes from neither her family's dinner party nor her status, it was something wrong in her body.

She hated all of those stuffy suits, etiquette studies, and networking with elite men. It was like talking to a brick wall mimicking their demeanor, Skara was lucky enough to find someone who made her happy with herself but as for her, she dreaded the day that she met with the Blights. It started off as a business meeting she can remember fondly the brown-haired witchling starring at her oddly, she cursed her golden pupils looking past through her outfit. It was just an ordinary pink suit and tie nothing too fancy for casual meetings with other members of the Emperor's Coven, her parents forced her to officially meet them and her siblings much to her decline as both of their parents talk about their plans for the future of their Business the two six-year-olds sat down at the dining hall watching each other's move.

"I'm doing this for my friend, we don't need to like each other for whatever official business that we have on your manor" said Amity

"I'm doing this for the sake of my family, I'm their only heir I must act accordingly and I expect you to act as such knowing that you're a Blight, spare me your colorful words Amity and tell me what do you want"

"You've changed after I willing gave you that Captain position" Amity draws a circle with her fingertips and summons her scroll "I know about your family's reputation and how much power you hold in the Boiling Isles but I do wonder why you associate yourself with such a scandal"

"That is none of your business Blight!" she clenches her fist

"Surely you know what Skara's family is under and how a shame would it be to know the great and powerful Boscha associating herself with an ex-member of the Emperor's Coven" she said in a condescending tone "or better yet seeing someone be dressed in a distasteful manner " Amity pause and showed a picture of her and Skara dressing up in matching skirts

Boscha tried to utter a word but her body was too frozen to move.

"Where did you get those photos!?"

"I have my ways"

Boscha didn't like this girl not one bit.

"Tell me what you want from me Blight"

Amity sighs.

"I'm stuck with you whether I like it or not" she puts her scroll away" I like keeping a close profile on my parents choice of future suitors"

Boscha wants to vomit, it was true their parents have set them up for marriage in the future but the two of them try to forget about that agreement.

"I would like to not disclose of myself as such seeing that we're only business partners for the meantime"

"For now yes "Amity taps her fingers on the table" but I know too well that this secret of yours will be your downfall and my family name perhaps spare yourself the burden and anguish and tell me the truth"

She has to respect that this girl's straight forwardness shakes her to the core, her parents were right the Blights were a family that she doesn't want to mess with but then again how can someone like her would understand what she's going through, Skara was kind but she couldn't explain this phenomenon and now this girl was interrogating her on the attire that made her feel comfortable.

"You wouldn't understand "The tri-clops strays away from looking her in the eyes" It doesn't even matter anymore it's just a phase"

Amity grits her teeth as she hears the term.

"You know not everything is phase"

"Oh?" Boscha grins " I seem to have struck a nerve and what of you and that human that you came to like so much that you decided to throw all of your life's work to come to her aid, Skara and I were your only friends Amity and now your acting like you fucking know me!"

"I don't have to know you Boscha your easy to read"

The pink haired tri-clops clenched her fist feeling the warm sensation of her magical flame.

"Don't chew what you can't swallow Blight, I've left you alone out of respect for your family name and our business agreements"

"Trust me the pleasure of not having to hear from you is all mine but I'm here for the sake of my old friend and your beloved lover, does that pique your interest?"

"Don't bring Willow out here she has nothing to do with this!"

"When are you even planning to tell her about the truth, Boscha!?" Amity stands up slamming her fist on the table "Did you even tell her about you or us!?"

She had enough she stood up and grabs hold of her fireball ready to aim at the sight of her former friend and future fiancé ,the young witch braced herself she summoned a small purple flame ready to strike.

"She doesn't need to know about whom I am you and I both know that I'm never going to be like you and Skara no matter how hard I try to hide this body "she sobs" She's the only person who knows me I'm not going to let whatever monstrosity of a body that I have stand in my way"

"For how long will you keep lying to her about yourself?" Amity bought up the photo again "You're lucky I managed to gather all this photos from Mattholomule or else you're going to be the talk of the whole school"

"Do you expect me to be grateful to you after barging in the manor like this?"

"No" Amity stands down" In all honesty I couldn't care less about you but you mean something to Willow and that's all the respect I can give for now"

"So what do you want me to say to her that I'm not exactly a girl and Boscha isn't really my real name? This isn't the same about your liking that human despite it being taboo Blight, You grew up with me and Skara yet even you can't explain this phenomenon in my body and every waking hour I have to come to terms that I'll spend the rest of my life not being who I am!" Boscha stands down "Do you know how disgusted I am signing those papers being referred to as your future husband Amity? You're lucky to be born in that body and wear things that make you feel pretty while I have to hide my things to Skara!"

Boscha can't stop crying over the table; Amity felt bad and tried her best to come closer to her.

"You don't know how much I hate myself and this body" the three eyed continues "It makes me vomit no matter how hard I try to distract myself and who even cares if everyone thinks I'm a guy at this point right? Look at me Amity I'm just some sick fuck who wears dresses

"Maybe I don't know how bad it is at the moment but all I can tell you is that hiding that part of yourself to someone you love is a heavy weight to bare" Amity pats her head "Your a girl like the rest of us "

Boscha looks up at her former friend despite their differences all she can feel is the warmth from her words. The whirlpool of self loathing starts to feel lighter, she knows what other people think of her and the pain of having to pretend with everything and to deal with the reality of her situation, it felt like swallowing a thousand knives always roaming around her body. There was a part of her that wants to believe those words but as she looks at her vainly hands the longing voices of self doubt and insecurity filled her mind, she grits her teeth that the skin almost scratched the surface of her hangs while her hands shake violently holding itself as the fire in her veins goes into a warm ember.

Her thoughts were only filled with her lover who truly love her despite the horrible things she has done, she was happy that she was seen as a girl by the girl that she desperately loves but to how long can she hide this? Amity had a point it felt painful but she knows her former friend yet to say "Business Acquaintance" was right. She hates being vulnerable but what can you even says to a person who only knows you as who you are and to realize that the person that she fell in love with isn't even a girl in the first place? There was a boundary of self image fighting inside her one wanted to tell the truth and the other one wanted to kill the truth, would Willow still even love her if she knew who she really is?

There was a moment of awe; Amity can stay silent waiting for the other girl on her decision.

"Do you love her?" the green haired witch voiced out

"That's a stupid question Blight, of course you know I always loved her" the pink haired witch clenched her fist and place it near her beating heart "I was lucky to even know she gave me a chance, what makes you think I want to lose all of that?"

"You're scared aren't you?" she gleams at her "I would be too"

"Things are complicated between the four of us Amity, you and I both know that we never wanted to be in this position... "Boscha lets out a small breathe" I love Willow with all my heart, I don't know how she'll react knowing that I'm engaged to her best friend"

"We can't keep this secret forever as much as I would like to" she said twiddling her fingers

Boscha can sense the young witchling's erratic behavior

"Why in all places did you decide to talk to me about this?"

Amity stayed silent.

"I get it, it's the human isn't it?" she shifted her phase " Judging by the way you move the human has done something weird again, perhaps it's my time to interrogate you on your mischievous affairs on the human "

"It's nothing"

"Is that so!?" Boscha slams her fist on the table "You act like a martyr with your high class judgments and now that I'm meddling with your own affairs you had the audacity to keep putting the problem on me how very pretentious of you Blight!"

"What do you gain from knowing from her Boscha? Don't you have your own lover to think about?"

"Your being protective" she scratches her chin and gave her an awful stare " If my guess is correct the human change you, I don't know if this is a good thing but the less time away from you would be for the better" Boscha starts walking towards her "Tell me what did she wanted from you was it money, power, or magic?"

"She has a name!" Amity digs her fingertips on the tablecloth "I don't appreciate it that you think she only likes me because of my wealth"

"Then why would she even be with you then?"

"It's because..." her voice softens" she loves me"

"I see "the witchling taps her fingers on the table "The human confessed her feelings for you and what of it? You had a million suitors aiming for you all the time how is this human any different from the rest of the girls that have wooed you?"

"She's different Boscha you wouldn't understand!"

"I know as much as how it is to love someone your scared to be with Blight!" Boscha can only think about Willow with those words "Tell me the truth!"

At long last the youngest of the Blight Siblings felt tip her voice begins to drop.

"She's leaving soon ... and I don't know how to handle it" she sobs " I don't want to lose her like this not after what we have been through together"

Boscha dislike her but she was always a sucker for girls who cry, out of displeasure she handed her own handkerchief.

"Here" she offers "Please don't put tears on the manor floor its newly waxed"

"You're a bitch" Amity replies and accepts the cloth "Thank you"

"So she's leaving back to her human world... I don't see the problem here she can always visit you and this world anytime she wants"

"It's not that.." she folded the handkerchief "She said something really sweet to me yesterday after she planted a kiss goodbye she asked me if I wanted to marry her when she returns, how do I even response to that knowing our situation?" she cried further "I hate it, I wish I was never born in this position"

Boscha sat down

"Neither do I"


	2. Needles As A Means Of Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something lingering inside of Boscha’s body, maybe it was the stuffy masculine clothes she’s wearing, maybe it was the way she talks and how her voice is suddenly deepening, maybe it was the way her shoulders are getting broader bit by bit regardless of this changes there was more to it the other day her fiance Amity Blight visited her asking her for a simple request, it was to confess the truth about the status of their relationship and her true self to her beloved girlfriend Willow Park.

There was something lingering inside of Boscha’s body, maybe it was the stuffy masculine clothes she’s wearing, maybe it was the way she talks and how her voice is suddenly deepening, maybe it was the way her shoulders are getting broader bit by bit regardless of this changes there was more to it the other day her fiance Amity Blight visited her asking her for a simple request, it was to confess the truth about the status of their relationship and her true self to her beloved girlfriend Willow Park. Boscha knows how dear Willow is to her, in fact she was one of her best friends but this secret it’s killing her inside but how can she even start to confess the truth about who she really is, there was a point in life where when Skara, Amity and her used to joke around about who she really is the truth is she was even considered as a gay man considering how Amity had always been a lesbian, it used to be a weird fuck you for both of their parents but now she’s not so sure, people change and with them their gender and sexuality. She was grateful that Skara had spare clothes for her to comfortably change after rigorous meetings with high class officials, she never like those stuffy suit and ties nor those tight pants, she wanted to wear something cute like a pink dress or a skirt but who would even take her seriously she would be seen as only a flamboyant guy whose engaged to one of the most powerful witch at Hexside, it filled her mind with deep self loathing she would do anything to have a body like theirs.

There was a rumour in the black market that a witch was selling those secret potions to stop all of the changes in her body they were located at the end of Bonesbrough and can only be bought inside an “Owl-shaped-house”, Boscha would visit there all by herself meet up with her supplier every week just to obtain these illegal potions she knows this was wrong but who what other options would she have? She was desperate for anything to ease her self hatred, desperate to be happy and the worst part of it all is that her friends Skara and Amity knew about this illegal trading, she was happy that she wasn’t handed over to the guards but they knew how much it meant to her. The potions came in an odd package, there were different needles and a small but potent brew telling her about how much her body can take and how she needs to continuously inject herself if she wants the effects to last longer, it wasn’t the type of illegal potion that the Emperor’s Coven would call it as a huge offense but this brew was only for a specific case of witches and once she got that package all she can feel was happiness.   
  


Boscha sat down at the bed looking at the product she has purchased, she read the instructions carefully and inserted a 0.25 millimeter on the injection, it was bubbling violently she can smell the different essence of materials calling her it was at this moment that she knew that she can control her destiny, without hesitation she bit her lips and inserted the needle inside her left arm, she gave a small grunt as she feels the essence slowly gush through her veins, once that was done she cleaned herself up and placed the illegal package somewhere where no one can see it. There was a hidden spot on her room beyond her wall of trophies there was a small area where she placed her deepest darkest secret it contained the following : a picture of her and willow kissing at grom, her birth certificate, old photos of Skara, Amity and her when they were younger and finally her needles. 

Boscha laid down on her bed feeling a sense of relief, she looked at herself in the mirror and felt happy, her voice was back, her shoulders stopped being broad and finally she looked like her friends. 

“I did it!” she said to herself “I just need to keep this up forever and maybe I’ll be like this permanently “

Her mind wondered a bit if she was happy, who wouldn’t be happy at changing herself ? It was something that she always dreamt of even if her parents were against it, even if people spread rumors about her she was happy with just being herself. Her body felt sore, she was about to fall asleep until she saw a message on her hexstagram.

**[ High Class Society of Witch Men GC ]**

  
  


“ ********** , why are you hanging out with girls all of the time don’t you know their starting to suspect your gay?” - Witchkid666

“**********. Dude c’mon tell us your secret on having a harem of girls, I can’t believe they let you in the girl’s locker room, have you seen how hot Amelia or Kat is please tell me you got their skirt pics” - Wizardgoth

“ Bro I can’t believe you have that privilege that must be such a huge deal especially since you’re engaged to Amity, dude you might be in a trouble there I heard that Amity is crushing on this new kid from school, she might not be what you say she is but I trust you can make her be interested in men” - Eyeboy18

“ ********** what the fuck dude two girls on your ******** that must be so hot!” - Demonfriend98

Boscha can only feel irritated by them. She wants to just throw her phone away until.

**[ Willow Park <3 ] **

Hi babe, I heard Amity went to your manor and got upset.I don’t know what fight you two have got yourself again but if you need someone to talk I’m here.

  
  


Her day felt better knowing she’s around. She grabbed her phone and dialled her lover.

“Hey” she said with a smile 

“Hey babe, are you okay?” said Willow on the other line

“It’s better now that your here” she continues “I just miss you and the sound of your voice ”

“Babe we see each other at school everyday but that’s really sweet”

“I know, I just had a lot of things on my lately”

“If you need me I’ll be here to listen”

Boscha looked at the picture of them together at the grom and the needles and injection she recently used.

“You were right babe, Amity and I had a fight but she has a point and she wouldn’t be contacting me at the manor if she didn’t care”

“You know how she is babe, she’s always so self engaging I guess that’s what we like about her, she’s a natural born leader and shows how she cares about people in her own way”

“More like overbearing at times” she said rolling all three of her eyes

“Boscha..” she said in a serious tone “that was rude”

She sighs “I’m sorry“ she pauses “ Darling can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Boscha”

“Would you love me even if I’m not who I say that I am?”

Boscha was scared of her reply but she was curious. Willow felt like giggling what kind of stupid question wasn’t that isn’t their relationship been tested for as long as she can remember and yet here they still are still together regardless of their social status, history,friend group or whatever bounds.

“ Of course, I would love you till the end of times”

Boscha’s face turned bright red, they were dating for a long time but her girlfriend always finds a way to make her be flustered.

“Willow?”

“Yes?”

“Can you meet me tomorrow after class at our hideout?”

“I would love to, I’ll see you at 4 o clock”

“Alright babe, love you goodnight”

“Love you too, night”

Boscha clenched her chest , she was unsure if things will go as she planned but she knows Willow loves her and yet she couldn’t keep her eyes of the needle, she remembers the first time she confessed to someone about her true identity she got rejected and called vile, then it continued regardless of their gender soon those rumour spread until she had to do something or lie about it to her peers to save her reputation. She would make up false stories so absurd that they have no choice but to agree but Amity and Skara always knew the truth, the boy she confessed her heart through called her disgusting. They were there to lend a shoulder to cry on or the second time she loved a girl and got slapped in the face. It was harsh she told herself never to fall in love with someone again and if she can hide herself from her partner maybe they’ll finally stay.

Boscha never planned to fall in love with Willow in fact she was everything she hated in a person, she was the total opposite of her and yet she continued to prove herself to be a strong and remarkable witch and this made her smitten. It took a long time for them to even notice that they were flirting with each other, she knew that she had done her wrong in the past and yet Willow was so kind to see her in a different perspective. She remembers the day where they were at the school garden and how she approached her holding her hand and caressing her warm face, she remembers how she kissed her for the first time and how her fingers intertwined holding her so tenderly. All these memories rushed through her head and heart was filled with deep longing, her thoughts wander aimlessly at the memory she had with her and all of her exes, she hopes she’s right this time.

It was 4 in the afternoon Willow and Boscha would always meet up at the Grudgby field and hold hands, the pink haired demon would hold her hand and take her to the meadows across the school and there the two would spend their time lying at the field of flowers holding each other as the wind passes by, she would kiss her cheek and caress her hair whispering how much she loves her and Willow would listen to her heartbeat, cuddling at her sight as she smiles at her affectionate and lovely lover.

“Willow..” she said looking at her

“Yes dear?”

“I’ve been thinking about what Amity said and she’s right, you need to know the truth..I just feel scared”

“Whatever it is, I’ll be with you “ she looks at her with a softness in her eyes

“Here” Boscha sighs and grabs the injection she used yesterday

“An injection?” she said in confusion “I’m not sure what I’m suppose to do-”

“It’s for me “ she cuts her off “I’ve been using this to suppress the changes in my body”

“I don’t see why that would be a huge deal” she raises her brow

“No my love I mean “ she exhales “I’m not exactly born as a girl like you and Boscha’s isn’t my real name it’s “

Willow stops her by placing a finger on her lips.

“ As I have said “ she leans in and kisses her “ I don’t mind and I don’t need to know, I love you for who you are and whether you take those things or not I will love you the same”

Boscha feels her eyes water, that was the first time someone accepted her without asking too many questions. It made her melt. She grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and started kissing her everywhere telling her she loves her each time she placed a kiss on her soft skin.

“ I love you Willow “ she said kissing the palm of her hands

“ I love you too Boscha” she said smiling back at her

As the sun sets the two lovers can see a familiar face at the distance. It was Luz and Amity happily holding hands as they pass them.

“Oh Boscha!” Luz said hurriedly running along with a bag of goods “I was just looking for you”

“Hmm?”

“Here” Luz said giving her another box of the potent potion yesterday “ Eda said I shouldn’t be interacting with her customers but when I saw you outside I couldn’t help but question her so she asked me to give these to you just in case”

Boscha couldn’t believe her eyes. It was another set of the potion she illegally purchased.

“How did you even find me?” the triclops asked in confusion 

“Amity said you two would be always spend your time here so I followed her advice”

Boscha stared at the set of injections and needles, as luz happily lists her name.

“That would be 2000 snails!” she took off the receipt 

“Can’t you put it on my card?”

“ Eda only accepts cash payments and also to not make the authorities chase her” Luz took out a note at the side “Eda also said that this batch lasts longer so you shouldn’t feel the need to stock up soon but she would still await for your purchase as a loyal customer “ the human smiled

Boscha looked at Amity after paying Luz.

“I can see why you're fond of that human “ 

“Yes she’s. _. **extraordinary** _ “ the teal haired witch replied “I take that you confessed to Willow about who you are”

“I did she..” Boscha’s face turns red “It wasn’t what I expected but she couldn’t care less of who I was before or cared about my real name, she’s just happy to be with me and I think that’s all that mattered”

“I’m glad you were able to find someone who loves you for who you are”

The two shared an awkward silence.

“So how do we tell them about the truth about us?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note :
> 
> Each time when my Gender Dysphoria reaches it’s painful peak, I will update this fanfiction so here is an introspective of how the daily routines of a Trans person is coming from someone who is trans himself, please do not expect me to update this constantly for this one is based on how I feel at the moment.


	3. Deadnames Tell No Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A name can mean many things. 
> 
> Names are a form of identity. 
> 
> Her name was Boscha and no one can take that away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this fanfiction cause I got deadnamed at work
> 
> 2 more chapters for this prologue

A name can mean many things. 

Names are a form of identity. 

Her name was Boscha and no one can take that away from her.

The three-eyed witch woke up at twilight beside her were her needles and another potion brew empty, she was happy she has another stock inside her secret place but sometimes she couldn’t help but wonder if she’s just pretending who she really is, there was a lot of things on her mind. First, she was thinking of what to give to her girlfriend for their anniversary they have been dating for years and it was to her surprise that her relationship with her has improved, she has to admit there were times where she believes that she never deserve her kindness but as soon as she came into her life things gradually started getting better. Second, Luz and Amity are dating which was never a surprise to her and since her girlfriend already knows that she’s Eda’s customer the more reason she would stay up and talk to her, the human was not that bad she never realizes that humans experience this kind of things too, she was even surprised that one of Willow’s friend Augustus has the same condition as her but only the reverse, she’s been rather kind with him as of the moment. Third, she knows she’s getting engaged to Amity the longer both of them don’t tell their true lovers the longer the guilt stayed with them, they never chose this arrangement the truth is Amity and her have been trying to find legal ways to have their situation changed, they never seem to have much luck in finding a way out of it. Fourth, the society of high-class assholes was on her neck again sure she has denied their efforts on joining their little gatherings but this time her parents are making her join the ordeal and it was no laughing matter, her name..was never taken seriously by the men there. They all think that she is just for show or just a desperate cry for attention, there were rumors spreading around her before being gay and “too feminine” with the elite, this caused a horrible scene with both Amity, Skara, and hers but she is grateful that she has her friends at her back. Fifth, Skara is crying about her boyfriend again sure she was optimistic and skillful but having her friend constantly cry about her relationship with some boy and ask about what her old self would do in those times.

There were too many thoughts but not a lot of answers.

Boscha laid down on her pillow lost in her thoughts, she went to the side of her room and saw a picture of her beloved WIllow kissing at the meadows. It was a sweet memory, she’s happy to have her and she’s grateful that she doesn’t want to know her past self, she loves it when she says her name and kisses her cheek, it makes her feel soft and sweet.

The clock stroked another hour. She was supposed to be asleep by now but lately, she’s been too lost in her thoughts to have proper rest. Luckily, her phone rang and Amity sounded a bit worried. 

“Hey Blight what’s up?”

“Skara was crying to me the other day”

“Again? We already told her that her boyfriend isn’t treating her well”

“You know how Skara is..she’s very optimistic about her relationship even though everyone else is already telling her he’s not good for her”

“I don’t want to intervene too much on her relationship by the end of the day it’s her choice if she wants to break up with him”

“Do you think she will ever though?”

“I don’t know Amity... We’re her friends, not oracle track majors”

“Your right” the abomination witch sigh “I just have a lot of things on my mind lately”

“Is it about Luz?”

“Yes and also No.. it’s complicated. What about you why are you still up this hour?”

“The society of assholes are asking if they can come over the mansion, you know how they are..my father likes having them around they think their good “influence” on me since I’m going to marry you but the truth is their all just a bunch of obnoxious baby whiners I would trade anything just not to have them around “

“Men!” Amity threw her hands up and gave in

“Exactly!” Boscha sighs “I can’t believe I used to be like them”

“To be honest you were never like them that’s why we liked hanging out with you more”

“What do you mean not like them?”

“Well, how do I put it in a nice way?”

“Pfft please nice does not sit well with you”

“Fine” Amity scratches her chin “You were very flamboyant”

“It’s because of my outfit isn’t it?”

“And your endearing personality”

“So you’re saying you like me cause of my personality?”

“Know your limits”

Boscha laughs at her tone.

“I guess in a way.. I do know I was quite different ever since back then that didn’t sit well with my family or the society of assholes quite right though”

“Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing..I’m just thinking about my name”

“What? Boscha?”

“No I mean my other name they still use it at formal invitations, it’s been bugging me since I already come out to all of you and my girlfriend. I know it sounds stupid but sometimes I wish people in my earlier life never knew me with that name”

Amity could only sympathize with her.

“If it means anything I do think that Boscha is a wonderful name”

“Thanks”

“I told you I can be nice” she replied in a heartfelt chuckle 

Boscha felt shivers after hearing that. 

Blights and kindness was an uncanny valley not to be reckoned with.

“Alright, thanks for cheering me up... How are you and Luz?”

“She’s been amazing but I doubt my parents would approve”

“Neither would mine with Willow”

There was a moment of silence between both of them.

“It’s eating me alive Boscha..” she continues “ This thing between all four of us sometimes I envy Gus that he has no problem with his boyfriend sure his boyfriend can be such a spoiled brat with parental issues but Gus managed to change their perspective but with our situation” she pauses “ it’s.. complicated”

“Are you planning on telling her?”

“I feel like I have to tell her… she’s been so sweet and kind. I feel like if I don’t tell her then her trust in me would be for nothing, she deserves to know the truth. What about you with Willow?”

“It’s our anniversary tomorrow, I don’t think I can handle confessing it to her” her tone quickly softens “ _ We blew it, Blight” _

“I suppose so, I wish they both could forgive us”

“I’m scared of losing Willow, I never found someone who made me so happy and didn’t see me as someone different especially now that she knows the truth about who I am” she can feel a form of wetness running down her three eyes “I love her too much”

“You being sentimental feels weird “

“Shut it Blight!” she said wiping down the tears on her eyes

“I know how you feel..I love Luz too much as well”

“I hate our parents”

As the night passes the two witches stared at their phone and their lovers. It was an awful secret to have but knowing their situation at the moment made things more complicated, she used to think that if she just pretends hard enough to like Amity then maybe their situation would be for the better but no matter how many times she tried both of them weren’t compatible. It was no surprise to her that her heart was always meant for another and she was happy that Luz makes that secret nerd inside her go out, she was a good friend and also a menace to society that is one thing that she can respect. The two finally got their thoughts in order and as the morning rises the two witches come to a humble sleep.

* * *

The next morning Boscha was preparing for her date with Willow, the two decided that it would be best to have their date at the carnival in town, it wasn’t such a hassle it was only two blocks away from the park, she would rather be with her than be stuck with her father for the rest the day. Boscha looked at her face in the mirror and gently brushed her hair, there was a pile of empty bottles and needles at the table. Guess she forgot to clean them up after her discussion with a certain abomination witch. The young triclops groans and hesitantly tried to clean up the empty bottles she has to admit to herself that she’s been taking these potent mixtures fast luckily for her she knows a certain “supplier” and human that can keep her back on schedule she reached for her scroll phone when suddenly a familiar voice came from afar.

“*******, Are you there?” 

“My name is Boscha, Father!”

“Don’t use that tone on me young man I did not raise to let you behave in such demeanor!”

“Ugh, what do you want?”

There stood a three-eyed demon with ashen hair and boulder standing stiffly at the doorway his horns were like a deer, and his long goatee covers the ashes from his cigar, he stood tall and brooding as his demonic tail lays on the floor.

“We had an arrangement today to spend quality time with the society perhaps it would help you with your…” his tone shifted in a form of disgust “phases”

“For the last time, I told you I do not wish to participate in those weird boy clubs”

“It is not a club, it’s a society built for strong manly witches like us!”

“Father please” she stomps her foot “I will not participate with them and you cannot make me”

“Is it because of how you look gay, we had a talk about this before and I can assure you that they are a very accepting bunch of men, I do not mind you taking a fondness for them”

“Get out!” she pointed out 

“You don’t have the power to say such words young man as long as you live in my household you get to do what I say!”

Boscha looked at the time on her phone, it was almost twelve o’clock she has no time for their silly arguments she still has to hide her gift for her lover.

“*******, ANSWER ME!”

_ If only her father could accept who she is. _

Her phone started to ring and to her fear, it was Willow sounding a bit displeased.

“Boscha where are you?”

“Sorry about that my father was just saying stuff to me but don’t worry I’ll be quick”

“Boscha who is that?” asks her father from behind

“It’s none of your business!” she harshly replies back

“Is that a voice of a girl I hear?”

“Ugh!” 

“Sorry did I call in a bad time?” said Willow

“No, it’s just my dad.. I’ll call you back later okay?”

As the phone call ended her father slowly approached her with a more doubtful look.

“You know that you cannot keep secrets in this household now tell me what is it so important that you would rather skip a day with your old man?”

Boscha gulps in a bit of fear, she needs to keep Willow safe no matter what’s the cost.

_ “Amity and I decided that it would be best to have _ **_some time_ ** _ together” _

There was a bit of an awful feeling admitting these kinds of situations to her father but she’s left with no choice, they know about their engagement and they know they have formal arrangements every so often but to admit and use this as a turning point almost makes her internally vomit. 

“Ah young love” her father change her tone “You kids have a lot of things ahead of you especially for the family business but please send my regards to her family, we still need to finish work”

Boscha took a deep sigh of relief finally she can get out of this heinous conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of town, Willow sat down on the bench as her friends went ahead to the carnival. Amity turned back and sat down with her best friend, she was never good with words unlike her girlfriend Luz, but she does know that her friend likes blueberry ice cream, the green-haired witch went ahead and offered the treat.

Willow gladly took her offer.

“Are you okay?” she asks

“I called her a while ago she something about her dad”

“If it’s her father then it must be something serious”

“You met her father before, is he really that awful?”

“I wouldn’t say awful “ she pauses “I find him just as strict as my parents”

“The way she worded him seems like he was awful to her”

“She told you about her situation”

“Yes, but I don’t have a full picture of how bad it can be she’s my girlfriend Amity, we’ve been dating for years and yet I can’t help the feeling that I don’t know her that well”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It’s like she’s keeping a secret from me and I just can’t help but feel like it’s something awful that I did or worse she might find me too boring, is it wrong for me not to worry about how things are going too good for us?”

.” Why would you worry about how happy you two are Willow?”

“I don’t know Amity” the plant witch took a deep sigh “I just feel like I did something wrong”

“From what I can see Boscha’s never been this happy with anybody else aside from you and you knowing her secret, means she truly loves and cares about you,” she said placing a hand on her shoulder 

Willow slowly begins to smile.

“Thank you for trying Amity, I know you mean well but I just can’t get this feeling that something feels wrong”

“Feelings are different from the truth Willow as long as you two love each other and are happy then as a friend I support you and whatever mayhem that three-eyed lipstick stealer demon witch has at hand”

Willow starts to giggle.

“She stole your lipstick?”

“That bitch took the only pink lipstick I had from the human world, it was expensive too”

The two friends had a heartfelt laugh.

As the two had a pleasant conversation Gus and Luz are at the other side of the carnival playing ring-toss at one of the stalls.

“So humans can make anything a form of love and expression?” asks Gus

“Yes as long as it comes from the heart”

Gus starts to rip open his chest and grab his heart

“NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN PUT IT BACK”! yelled Luz 

“I’m confused”

Luz stares in horror as he looks at Gus beating witch heart.

“We don’t need to give them literally our hearts it’s just a metaphor please put your heart back” said Luz feeling a bit horrified and amused at the sight 

“A metaphor for love?” he said, putting his heart back on his chest.

“It’s like these flowers” Luz points out to the dangerous flowers at the stall

“Those are poisonous wild berries flowers it can kill anything in sight”

Luz pointed at the other flower.

“Those are electric eel shrubberies they can paralyze a witch in minutes”

Luz facepalms and just pointed at a stuffed animal that looks like a half-bear and half-dragon.

“ A dragbear?”

“Good heavens finally a good metaphor”

“I still don’t understand it”

“It’s like my love for Amity can be represented as a dragbear”

“Dragbears kill their mates and offsprings once they become ho-”

Luz zips Gus lips

“ AS I SAID.. My love for Amity is like a Dragbear, it’s fuzzy and warm. She makes me feel safe, strong and happy”

Gus just ponders for a moment from that metaphor.

“I get it Amity is like a Dragbear cause her strong personality reminds you of her, gotcha!”

“That’s not what I meant.. I- nevermind”

The two friends sat down at a nearby food stall.

“Don’t you ever feel like things have been going too well with your relationship?”

“Why would that bother me?”

“I don’t know usually when I’m with Matthewmoule when things are going too well for us, it’s either he’s hiding something or he took my crown again and most of the time it’s him stealing my crown”

“I don’t think I should feel threatened by how good my relationship with her at the moment, that’s the point of being in a relationship right? I trust her and she trusts me, sure I’m still a secret to her parents but what matters is we love each other”

“Are you sure you're fine with that?” said Gus in a concern tone

“I respect her decision 100%!” she said giving a thumbs up 

The two friends laugh and ordered food as they were busy relaxing and focus on their appetite they finally saw a familiar pink haired demon holding flowers in a panic.

“Boscha over here!” waved Luz 

“Human!” she said panting running towards her

“It’s Luz but It’s progress” 

“Right, Luz the human”

“We’re getting there” she murmurs “I see you're very late, are these flowers might be for a certain someone that I know?”

“I lost track of time I was suppose to head over here at twelve’o clock, I can’t believe those society of high class assholes tried to force me to join again!”

“Well if you need to talk to her she’s with Amity at the Park”

“Amity?”

_ She knew she forgot to give her a heads up. _

Boscha grunts at her situation. The society of high class wizards are tracking her move and if she’s not with her soon-to-be fiance it might end badly for both of them, she managed to get ahead of her father but she recently learned that the council set this carnival up as a fundraiser for their events.

“We can all go together if you want I have to ask Amity if she wants to go to the mysterious cave of wonders attraction after the ferris wheel”

“There’s no cave of wonders as an attraction here Luz the human”

“Then what’s the place Eda and I set up our shop then?”

_ ( Meanwhile at the other side of town Eda and King are setting up their human shop at the side of an entrance of the cave of the high class society members, the powerful witch of the Boiling Isles laughs with contempt as she celebrates her profit from her wealthy consumers.) _

* * *

“It probably doesn’t matter” Luz shrugs 

“I should probably head off to Willow”

“We can tag along, Gus are you heading over with us?”

Gus is at his scroll phone talking with his boyfriend on the other line.

“Sorry Luz my boyfriend just stole my crown...again” he sighs “I’ll catch up with you later”

Boscha looks at Luz with an aloof stare while Luz gulps at the awkwardness of her situation.

“So.. flowers huh?” said Luz in discomfort as she walks by with the Captain of the Grudgby Team

“yes?”

“ Are they poisonous?”

“No..why would I give her poisonous flowers?”

“I don’t know witch flowers are different from human flowers maybe It can be filled with deadly poison or who knows it might paralyze a witch we can never know?” she said in a high pitch tone

Boscha just stared at her in a confused manner.

“I’m sorry am I causing an issue with bringing my girlfriend flowers?”

“No it’s fine I mean I should be bringing mine flowers and AAAAAAHHH!” 

“Are you okay? Have you humans short-circuit or something?”

“I’m fine it’s just why am I still a secret to her parents and siblings?”

“I take that this is more of your issue and I don’t know how to manage human-witch relationship especially wit-”

“Why am I still a secret to her siblings!? I mean sure it’s fine it’s her parents but why even her siblings am I that too unpresentable!?”

“Look I have no idea what your interaction with h-”

“Am I doing something wrong!?” Luz said grabbing Boscha by her blouse

“Human I am not in the mood to discuss boun-”

“Is it me?” she starts to cry “Does she still like me? What am I doing wrong, Boscha!?”

“I’m sure your doing fine please don’t cry at my new blouse these cost me a fortune”

“Why does it feel like she’s always guilty about something? Is she planning to break up with me and if she is, what did I do wrong?” cried Luz 

“I’m sure Blight has a perfect explanation on why she’s doing this” said Boscha trying to get Luz off her blouse “Please get off your making a scene this fabric is imported from another continent”

“Your right I’m sure Amity has an explanation and most of the time she’s right” Luz got off Boscha

The pink eyed demon witch can only shiver at Luz’s tears.

“Thank you for listening to me Boscha for a snobby witch you do have a heart of gold”

“If by gold you mean that I have snails then yes?”

Luz laughs at her remarks.

The two finally head off to the park and meet their girlfriends. Luz gave Amity a big hug and a kiss while Boscha gave her flowers and Willow gladly accepted and gave the soft jock a kiss on the cheek, The four of them gave a small wholesome smile, Amity was busy laughing at the Dragbear joke while Willow and Boscha were talking about his situation with his family all was well until a figure from the society of high class wizards came forward.

_ “Aren’t you Boscha and Amity the head of the Blight Estate?”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction because I was suffering from Gender Dysphoria during this time. I wanted to explore and talk about how Dysphoria feels for me on a personal level. If you guys haven't known me in my social media accounts let me tell you as someone whose Transgender I always feel that deep self-loathing in my body image and although this is a work of fiction between two characters who I find deeply interesting in this fandom I want it to be a way to talk about my own issues as well. I have never seen a headcanon where Boscha is a Transgirl so let me be the first one to set that up and also I wrote this in about 3 hours so if there are any grammatical errors let me tell you that this was because I did not bother to proofread since I have work in about 2 hours anyway going back to this fanfiction. 
> 
> The main theme here is Gender Dysphoria although there might be some side drama here with Luz and Amity that's not what I want to portray.
> 
> I will always be that one person who makes Boschlow fanfiction and that will be my legacy


End file.
